Faced with an increasingly difficult challenge in growing both average revenue per user (ARPU) and numbers of subscribers, content providers such as, for example, social networking systems, and network carriers, are trying to develop a host of new products, services, and business models based on services. One such service is location-based services, which provide information specific to a location including actual locations of a user. It is expected that location based services will generate additional business for the content provider and network carriers, from both the mobile user and service providers.
For the mobile user as well as the service provider (and network carriers) and content provider, location-based services offer many opportunities. For example, location-based services can increase revenue of the service provider, e.g., content providers, while improving services to end users, e.g., mobile users. Some examples of location-based services that can be provided to the mobile user include:                Providing the nearest business or service, such as an ATM or restaurant;        Providing weather reports which are germane to the location where the user is using the mobile device; and/or        Providing advertisements to end users, e.g., recipients, etc.        
For the content provider and/or network carrier, location-based services provide value add by enabling services. A major issue has evolved, though, with regard to providing location based services. For example, content providers, wireless and network carriers as well as other service providers need a way to effectively and efficiently provide such services, while increasing revenue. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.